


A Little Privacy

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don just wants a few minutes to himself. Loolaa illustrated the fic <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tmnt_arts/10060.html">here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Privacy

_"Whatcha doing?" Mike asked, trying to look over Don's shoulder._

"Nothing!" Don insisted. His tone was unconvincing; his attempts to hide the computer screen even less so.

"You got a girlfriend?" Mike's eyeridges raised. "A boyfriend? C'mon, spill."

"I," Don snapped, shutting the laptop, "am busy. So will you please let me focus on my project?"

"Michaelangelo," Splinter commanded. "Stop harassing Donatello and find something productive to do!"

"Yes, sensei!" Mike disappeared into the kitchen.

Don sighed. Finally. He opened up his computer and restarted the game of Minesweeper.


End file.
